


Miles' Journal

by MavinVenom



Category: RWBY, Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Character Death, Implied Death, Other, diary keeping, honestly, this is really fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavinVenom/pseuds/MavinVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles keeps a diary after strange things keep happening to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles' Journal

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO. I've read Jay's Journal, Letting Ana Go, and Lucy in the Sky. They're written as diaries by anonymous authors. They're all very dark. So this happened. Thanks to Madi for looking over this.

9-16-14  
I saw him again. I mean, I assume it's a he, I can't tell in the dark.

9-18-14  
I think he came to my house. How could I not realize him following me? It was 2:20 and I went into the kitchen for a drink. But the 'drink' turned into a beer, a frozen burrito, and Adult Swim. Then I heard the tapping on my window. It was the window behind the TV. Thank god the window was closed and the curtain over it. Put the beer down, and went into the kitchen for a steak knife. Came back in and opened the curtain, and the person was gone. Had a couple more beers. Woke up in the morning to someone knocking on my door. It was just a neighbor giving me my mail that was in their box.

10-1-14  
Someone was in my fucking house. I got home from work and my front door was open. Went in, grabbed another steak knife, and walked through the house. The person was gone, and a beer might have been missing. Or I was just really drunk the other night.

10-5-14  
They came again. I guess I should say he came again. I was working out when he came in, but I didn't hear. He came upstairs and into each room, before the room I was in. Almost shit myself, to say the least. He opened the door, swore, slammed the door, then left.

10-10-14  
He was here when I got home from work. Sitting on my couch, drinking my beer. "Hey Miles," he said and stood up. I shut the door and he came over to me. "Get out of my house," I growled and grabbed that damned steak knife. He put his hands up and walked out as I held the blade to his back. I wish. I whimpered/whined/made a noise no grown man should've made. I backed up again the door and put my hands up. He pushed me from the door, looked me up and down, and left. Just left! The scariest part was that he knew my name.

10-20-14  
He broke my first-floor windows. I haven't told anyone. And I don't have the money to repair them. I'm fucked until payday. 

11-28-14  
This is the end. He's here. He told me I'm coming with him. He said I'd finish this entry, and he'd drop it off at my job. I don't know what he's gonna do to me. I leave no kids behind, no loved one, just art. He's on the other side of the room, he wanted me to have 'privacy' while writing this. He's muttering something, not in English, not in any recognizable language. I don't know what's going on. I hope he doesn't eat me, amiright? 

_On January first, 2015, a 25 year old male was found in the woods outside **[redacted]**. Victim's genitals were cut off and not on or near the scene. **[redacted]** and **[redacted]** , victim's parents, were able to identify the body. There will be no public viewing._


End file.
